


Homecoming

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post iron ceiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Angie hasn't been sleeping too well, and the only thing that's different is Peggy took off to visit her family in London for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Ever since Peggy took off to London without hardly a goodbye, Angie hadn't been sleeping right. For whatever reason, she was just worried about Peggy. Not that she didn't believe Peggy could take care of herself- she was sure of that- but just that something would happen. Maybe something related to her odd hours at the phone company. Or the new bruises that kept popping up that she couldn't quite cover up well enough. 

Angie tried to push her worries to the back of her mind. She rolled over onto her stomach and sighed. Maybe she'd be in her room tomorrow when Angie went to check on her for breakfast.

She groaned when she heard heels clacking down the hall way. Probably Miriam prowling for misbehavior.

Only Mrs. Fry didn't curse. She didn't need to make such a racket when trying to open a door. Angie launched herself out of her bed, throwing her robe over her shoulders, and pressed her ear against the door. Another, decidedly English, string of curses hissed from just down the hall. Angie cautiously opened the door.

Peggy was kneeling in front of the doorknob, jamming what looked like a hairpin into the lock.

"You locked out, English?" She asked with a smirk.

Peggy stood up quickly, and stumbled a bit. Angie hurried over to steady her. "More importantly, are you _drunk_?" 

Even when they'd shared her bottle of schnapps, Peggy hadn't gotten more than tipsy. Now, she positively reeked of bourbon.

"I am most certainly _not_ drunk." Peggy asserted.

Angie nodded slightly. "Mmhm. You're in no condition to do... Whatever it is you were doing. You can sleep it off at mine."

Peggy shook her head, but let Angie lead her to her room. 

"Angie, you don't need to..." 

"Peggy," Angie said firmly once the door was shut behind them. "A good friend doesn't let her friends get caught by the landlady outside of her room, drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Peggy protested.

"Okay, honey, whatever you say. Take the bed, doctor's orders."

Peggy followed her instructions, rolling over onto her side to leave some space on the bed. 

"There's room enough for two," She mumbled. Angie felt her cheeks burn. She didn't realize she had Peggy  _in her bed_ until just now.

"Aw, Pegs, there isn't." Angie said half heartedly. Peggy craned her head around and pouted at her. Angie sighed. "Your funeral. I kick."

Peggy snorted. "I've had to deal with much worse than sharing a bed with a kicker."

Angie didn't doubt that, but then again, Peggy hadn't ever been on the receiving end of one of her kicks, either. She cautiously slid into the bed, leaving as much space between them as she could without falling off, sure that any contact would somehow give away her feelings.

"Is this okay?" She whispered. Peggy nodded. 

Angie listened as Peggy's breathing deepened and slowed, turning into a little snore. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and sighed happily, quickly drifting off to sleep. 

 

The next morning, she was surprised to find herself pressed up against Peggy's back, with her arm draped over her chest. Angie gasped and yanked her arm back, cradling it against her own chest. She hoped she wasn't blushing as red as she felt.

She was expecting the worst.

Peggy chuckling was not the worst. She turned herself over and looked at Angie. Instead of getting angry or pushing her or yelling, Peggy put a hand over Angie's.

"You're adorable when you blush, darling."

Angie stumbled over her words, making Peggy laugh.

"That was- okay?" She managed to ask.

Peggy nodded. "More than okay, actually." She said.

Angie looked at Peggy's face, trying to figure out if she was pulling a prank on her, but found nothing but sincerity. She took a deep breath and leaned in slowly to press her lips to Peggy's. She pulled back after a second and grinned. "What about that?"

Peggy giggled quietly and nodded. Angie couldn't help but feel like she was back in school, with her silly crushes and secret meetings.

A sharp rap on the door startled both of them. Angie sat up quickly and cleared her throat.

"Yes?"

"Miss Martinelli, are you going to join us for breakfast?" 

Angie smirked and coughed violently.

"Actually, Mrs. Fry, I think I'm coming down with something." She let out another series of coughs to illustrate.

"Oh, dear, that's unfortunate. If you're feeling better later, please do come get something to eat, but for now, you should rest."

Angie sniffled loudly. "Thank you, ma'am."

The landlady's heels started clacking away, then they stopped. "By the way, have you heard from Miss Carter yet?"

 Angie grinned at Peggy. "No, ma'am, we haven't been in contact."

"All right. I'll leave you to your rest, Miss Martinelli."

Angie coughed before thanking her, then threw in a few more for good measure until they couldn't hear her footsteps anymore.

Peggy huffed. "I'm going to have to get a new key from that woman."

Angie kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "You leave all that to me, English. As far as I'm concerned, I've got the day off. What about you?"

Peggy thought a moment and grinned. "I'm sure I can figure it out."


End file.
